Lunick the bird hero (English Genesis MD Bootleg)
Lunick the bird hero! (English Genesis MD bootleg) is a game that was introduced as part of MUGEN and later as a Genesis ROM. It's about Lunick going against Rita Repulsa and her monsters to rescue his mom (Azura) and the Monster children. Lunick must first defeat the Rita Repulsa's 10 monsters and get powers from them in order to go against Rita Repulsa. All 10 monsters have mini bosses during the game. When a mini boss appears, Lunick will scream like Rash from Battletoads. The continue screen is a 10 second countdown screen where Lunick's mom is tied up in ropes by Rita Repulsa's monsters, the buzzsaw is about to make her bleed to death when it touches her causing the game to have Ninja Gaiden continue screen and you have to press start depending if the continues are set to 3, 6, 9, 12 or free play. When the player continues, a red tailed hawk screech is heard as Rita Repulsa's monsters run away in fear and the buzzsaw stops. Playable Character: Lunick Bosses: Obtaining power from Rita Repulsa's monsters and rematch on Stage 4 of Rita Repulsa's Lair *Bing Bong (Heart bubble blow attack) *Weakness: Shadow pounce attack* (Mid Boss: Helmaroc King *Weakness: Fire breathing attack*) (Rescue Nowi) *Reggie (Feather needle spray attack) *Weakness: Thunderbolt attack* (Mid boss: Gomora *Weakness: Shield Breaker attack*) (Rescue Casey Kelp) *Classified (Super howling attack) *Weakness: Super crow attack* (Mid boss: Cooking Idol Noroi Chan *Weakness Feather needle spray attack*) (Rescue Seaberry Delight) *Sharptooth (Fire breathing attack) *Weakness: Heart bubble blow attack* (Mid boss: Red Claw *Weakness: Ink beam attack*) (Rescue Sheeta) *Chanticleer (Super crow attack) *Weakness: Super howling attack* (Rescue Female Kana) *Freddy Ferret (Thunderbolt attack) *Weakness: Rocket arms attack* (Rescue Linkle) *Hank the Octopus (Ink beam attack) *Weakness: Feather needle spray attack* (Rescue Tiki) *Aslan (Shadow pounce attack) *Weakness: Ink beam attack* (Rescue Kairi) *Cyber Woo (Rocket arms attack) *Weakness: Shield Breaker* (Mid boss: Super Geon *Weakness: Heart Bubble blow attack*) (Rescue Mermaid Bomber) *Lucina (Shield breaker attack) *Weakness: Fire breathing attack* (Rescue Ryoko Izumo) Bosses: (Rita Repulsa's lair) *Lizzie the Crocodile *Weakness: Feather needle spray attack* (Rescue Shigure) *The Monstrous Elebug *Weakness: Super Crow* (Rescue Shura) *Predator Hawk *Weakness: Heart Bubble blow attack* (Rescue Birdie) *Rita Repulsa (Final Boss) *Weakness: Shield Breaker* (Rescue Azura) Intro text: Ike: Welcome to Lunick the bird hero game, I'm Ike the chimera monster. We knew on our last adventure, Azura has defeated Rita Repulsa, brought the water back to the Lakeside and is crowned The Pharaoh of the Lakeside. 3 years later, she brought Lunick to life from her lab. However, trouble starts when Rita Repulsa returns and didn't like The Pharaoh of the Lakeside, so she ordered her monsters to kidnap Azura so she could be the new Pharaoh of the Lakeside. While Azura was repainting her toenails a light blue color, Rita Repulsa's allies beat Azura up and kidnap her to Rita Repulsa's lair. Meanwhile, a note is brought in which caused me and the other monster girls to panic when Azura has gone missing, now it's up to Lunick to defeat Rita Repulsa and her monsters to rescue his mom. Ending Text: The war has ended as Rita Repulsa and her monsters were killed and shot down by Lunick. Game over text Rita Repulsa finally won. Lunick is defeated and killed. Azura is dead and imprisoned forever. All heroicness was lost. Without Azura, the Lakeside is doomed. Ike, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Selkie, Athena Asamiya, Zara Young, Belldandy, Annet Myer and Maria Posada went insane as they became mass murders, abusive, drug addicted, alcholic and rabid as they then destroyed the entire Lakeside and killed all of the animals and Pokemon with drugs and meteor showers. They then died from ecstasy overdose which led to all animals and Pokémon going completely extinct. Please try again and be more careful next time. Music *Boss battle: Boss battle (Megaman X4) *Boss clear: Stage clear (Sparkster) *Continue music: Endless Nightmare (Fire Emblem Fates) *Game over music: Life Lost (Decap Attack) Character songs (that they can be played through MMD) TBA Trivia: *When Lucina gets defeated, she won't die. Ryoko Izumo breaks free by herself and she'll say “Please, please don’t shoot my mother! She’s only following orders!” Category:Video Games Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons